deadhighfandomcom-20200214-history
004 A Choice B
Mandatory Event 004 : A Choice B With the majority of the votes leaning more to save the stranger, the survivors quickly removed the barricade without the representatives' permission and fled to the scene. The girls that remained in the gymnasium stood guard of the entrance, keeping it safe so that the ones that were outside would be able to come back inside quickly and safely. Screams of both rage and pain echoed throughout the silent academy as students battled with the horde that was surrounding the figure. Dozens were able to reach the girl on time, but only a few were left as the survivors escorted the woman back to their safe haven. Many brave but unfortunate survivors were left in the field as fellow survivors took their lives before they turn into one of them. Others weren't as lucky as they continued to feel the pain of being bitten, being trampled all over by the horde and turning into one of them. The sound of gun shots and the battle wasn't ignored by a certain senior representative as she climbed up to the rooftops to check who was making the noise. The senior held a piece of paper on her right hand, while the other had her weapon. The paper looked like a map of the school grounds with several scribbles and lines on it, looking as it they were different routes with the Dormitory as the goal. Her eyes widened at what she saw before the Italian quickly made her way to the ground floor. By the time Fiorella reached her destination, the doors were already barricaded again thanks to the help of the junior representative. A small crowd was formed near the entrance with everyone's faces looking down, tired and some angry. The sophomore representative's voice was loud - but not enough to call the zombies - as she scolded both the survivors that went out and the ones that didn't stop the others. Her voice was harsh, but if one tries to listen closely, they would definitely be able to hear the worry of the blond in her words. With slow steps, the junior representative placed a hand on Aria's shoulder to calm her down as soon as she was done with barricading the entrance. Lisette had a gentle yet stern look on her face as she looked down at the sophomore then to the rest of the girls. Everyone's attention was caught by the Italian as she made her way to the group with a lazy smile on her face.'' "I hope the one you saved was worth hundreds of the girls you sacrificed out there."'' The Italian said with a soft voice filled with authority as the other representatives, Lisette and Aria stood behind her. A familiar voice silenced the senior as the rescue group parted to allow the representatives to view the stranger. "There's no need to scold the girls, little Fiorelli." ''The Italian went rigid as she watched the woman in front of her still trying to catch her breath with a smile. Anyone could clearly see that the smile the 'stranger' had both showed knowledge and warmth when looking towards representative Fiorella. '' "...Let me not put their sacrificed lives to waste, I have much work to get done in order to survive in this pandemic. I--also wouldn't mind taking you girls with me." she slipped in with an even wider smile, golden orbs only looking at the raven. Fiorella chuckled as she rubbed her temple,'' "Well what do you know... You guys definitely saved quite a treasure here. Senior representative Julian.... You will definitely be a huge help to the group."'' The current senior representative told the ebony haired girl in front of her, her eyes filled with admiration, respect and a hint of wetness. More information about Julian Smit Julian Smit Summary Draw/write how your OCs will react in this whole event. May it be their decisions in the previous event; The charging to the horde; The return to the safe haven; Their reactions to the junior or sophomore representatives; Their reactions to what the senior representative told them; Or their reactions to Julian. Submissions Only art submissions posted. Lit work is on the deviantart page. Category:Browse Category:Event Category:Events